


Live and Learn

by kaisoury



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (I’ll add the character tags as I go along), (Will change summary when needed), Gen, In which Yuni travels back to the past, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoury/pseuds/kaisoury
Summary: The puff of pink smoke soon dissipates, out of which emerges a girl seemingly not older than the age of ten.Standing before Luce is a teal haired child with sky blue eyes wearing a familiar white puffy hat. The girl is adorned with a white cloak, decorated at its sides with two symbols of the family crest. There is also an orange flower tattoo under her left eye.Upon noticing Luce, the young girl scratches her cheek, sheepishly smiling. “Oh, uh, hi grandma.”-It’s not every day that you meet your future granddaughter.





	Live and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> A visitor arrives from the future and makes contact with dear Luce. Needless to say, Luce is well, surprised for once.

Fate is often set in stone. This is a cruel lesson that has been taught to Luce over the years. Often times many seers have tried to veer Fate off its desired course but alas, it never works out.

No amounts of efforts and attempts are able to dissuade Fate from carrying out their next set of plans. No one can stop fate.

Luce knows this because she has seen it happened before.

No matter how much she tries to curb it, it always happened regardless. Even her own mother willingly accepted her doom, sacrificing herself to take the bullet that was supposed to hit Luce. With such a major wound the Seventh Donna of the Famiglia lies motionlessly still in the ward of the mansion, awaiting a healer to cure her status. Acting out her role just like the visions had told her so.

Like puppets, each and every one of them fall prey to Fate’s schemes. There was nothing Luce could do but to watch as her people follow the sequence of the silhouettes in her dreams, heading towards their demise.

She was a fool to have once believed that as long as she tried her best things would have surely change even if it’s a little.

And thus, she has long resigned herself to her predetermined route.

Of being neglected and oh so lonely due to a curse of the world. Of not being able to be there for her child, of not being able to witness and be present during her child’s important milestones in their life.

She vehemently hated this power, _no this curse of her ancestors_. Regardless of whatever Luce does, there was nothing she could do but accept it. To let it happen and then move on.

So it is surprising when something outside of her future visions occur.

For a notable example, an unexplainable puff of smoke bursting into her office.

...Hold on. That didn’t occur within her visions before.

The thought of an intruder passes into her mind. As such, the sky quickly removes her hidden weapon from the strap tied at her thigh.

Without making a sound just as her mentor taught her, Luce slowly makes her way to the center of her office space, where the smoke gathers. She readies up her gun and aims it at the unknown source of fumes.

Just as soon as she did, a large headache wrecks throughout her mind. One so powerful enough to make her collapse towards the floor.

 

_Brief images of a future flood throughout her mindscape, making Luce struggling to keep afloat within reality._

‘-the Familia’s tenth generation-‘

 

_‘A curse? You’re telling me we’re under a curse? And what might it be-‘_

 

_‘-the Strongest Seven.’_

__

 

__

_‘-doomed as part of-‘_

__

 

__

_‘-the three power sources holding the world together-‘_

__

 

__

The fumes starts to disappear, attracting Luce’s attention to the present. The sky looks up. A silhouette utters out a low murmur to themselves, completely preoccupied. Luce rises to her feet and does her best to back far away to relative safety, crouching behind the couch. She peeks out from her spot.

__

The puff of pink smoke soon dissipates, out of which emerges a child seemingly not older than the age of ten.

__

Standing before her is a teal haired girl with sky blue eyes wearing a familiar white puffy hat. The girl is adorned with a white cloak too, its sides decorated with a symbol of the family crest each. There is also an orange flower tattoo under her left eye.

__

Luce immediately stands up upon the sight and winces as the headache continues to blare throughout her mind. She’ll hold the visions in for later, it won’t do for them to appear now.

__

The older woman then wobbly points a hastily grabbed weapon at the stranger. Eyes blazing orange, Luce grits aloud with all the dignity of a powerful sky.

__

**“Speak up now or suffer the consequences, who are you and what are you doing in here?”**

__

The girl stops fretting to herself and turns around, facing the older seer. Upon noticing Luce, the young girl scratches her cheek and sheepishly smiles. “Oh, uh, hi grandma?”

__

A moment passes as Luce takes time to absorb the information.

__

“...Grandma?”

__

A moment of silence envelops the room until the girl slumped upon herself and audibly sighed.

__

“I suppose it can’t be helped anymore.”

__

With determination fully brimming, the strange child looks at Luce in the eyes. “I guess I should introduce myself.”

__

She then politely bows. “My name’s Yuni. I belong to the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I’m also the Famiglia’s tenth generation boss.”

__

Yuni look up and smiles. A hand is offered to Luce. “It’s nice to finally meet you, grandmother.”

__

Confused, Luce takes a step back until she reached her work table. And repeats her statement. “...Grandmother?”

__

“What do you mean by ‘grandmother’?”

__

Yuni takes small steps, quickly approaching the older sky’s figure. “It is exactly as I said, grandma. Since there’s not much I can do now to cover my tracks, I’ll just tell you the truth.”

__

“I come from the future, around thirty years after your reign.” Yuni sniffles out a laugh and giggles at the preposterous thought of coming from the future again. “It may seem weird but I have been looking forward to see you for some time now, grandma.”

__

“Huh?” Luce mutters out unintelligently.

__

Her future granddaughter stops before her figure and offers her a hand. “Here, I’ll teach you how to fight against fate too.”

__

Luce hesitantly takes Yuni’s hand and slowly closes up the distance between them. She tentatively asks, “Fight against fate? What do you mean?”

__

“Don’t you know? Haven’t you see the future yet?” The young sky tilts her head up, questioning the older one about the visions she should have received.

__

Yuni grins. ”I’m talking about breaking the Arcobaleno curse, grandma. What else could I be talking about?”

__

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit short but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Luce is a. ..pretty interesting character. With a special bloodline ability to see into the future, I reckon she probably got too apathetic and disheartened from not being able to help her those she hold dear out even with this power of hers.  
> (Guess that’s why in canon she didn’t really bother to warn the other members of The Strongest Seven about the curse. After all, her sights all follow into a predetermined path, there’s nothing much for her to do but to sit and stare.)
> 
> There may or may not be a second chapter. So I’m just leaving it as completed for now. 
> 
> With that said, do leave your thoughts in the comments :)
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
